Inesperado amor
by Premio Anual
Summary: No es sino hasta que James decide no volver a hablar con ella que Lily se da cuenta lo mucho que le importa... ONE-SHOOT  mi primer historia


**INESPERADO AMOR**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba enamorado de ella. Tan dulce, tan frágil cuando caminaba sola por los pasillos; y sin embargo era una fiera cuando se encontraba con él.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le pidió salir y ella se negó. Tampoco recordaba cuántas veces sus amigos le dijeron que la tenía que olvidar… pero, ¡era tan difícil! La amaba…

Si, la amaba.

Lo descubrió mientras la veía en el lago, jugando con el calamar gigante. Había salido de rendir un examen particularmente complicado de Pociones. Rayos, a ella le había resultado difícil, y en esa materia se desempeñaba de forma excelente: entonces él podía considerarse desaprobado. Intentaba despejarse luego de tantas horas de concentración. Ambos lo intentaban: eran los alumnos modelos de su curso: una de las cosas que tenían en común.

Muchas cosas en común… Más de las que ella creía. Y eso lo descubría mientras más la conocía.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, le pareció una chica totalmente sumisa, indefensa, frágil. Su cabello pelirrojo cayendo en suaves ondas por su espalda. Sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente todo, como si quisiera guardarse imágenes de cuanto veía. La primera clase compartida no pudo sino observarla en todo momento: respondía todas las preguntas que los profesores hacían, y se sonrojaba ante cada halago dedicado.

Con el paso del tiempo descubrió que su "sumisa" compañera tenía su buen carácter, y esto les ocasionó varias peleas a los gritos por los pasillos del colegio.

Y no era solo el carácter fuerte lo que compartían. Ambos eran muy tercos cuando se proponían algo: y no paraban hasta lograrlo… esto tampoco era bueno. James no pararía hasta conquistar a Lily. Y Lily no descansaría hasta que James dejara de acosarla.

Pero él sabía que ese año todo cambiaría: no se permitiría perder su última posibilidad de conquistar a su pelirroja favorita.

Y es que ella se resistiera era algo que nadie podría entender jamás: su admirador era alto, musculoso, con una cara perfecta, hermosos ojos almendra y un cabello color azabache totalmente despeinado. Era el sueño de todas las alumnas del colegio. Excepto de cierta pelirroja terca y de su amiga, que estaba de novia con el mejor amigo de James, Sirius.

James se acercó despreocupadamente al lago para intentar hablar con ella. Su hermano del alma se había acercado hacía unos momentos a hablar con su novia, mientras James analizaba toda esa situación.

¿Por qué él no tendría la suerte de su amigo? Sirius y Pam se habían llevado mal casi desde el mismo instante que Lily y James. Sin embargo, ambos dejaron de lado su orgullo en cuanto se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y comenzaron su relación (la cual casi llevaba un año). Sin embargo, Lily no quería verlo ni en figuritas, y esto era porque, según sus exactas palabras, "no dejaba de acosarla ni en la cena, ni en la sala común: ¡NI SIQUIERA CUANDO VISITABA A HAGRID!

–Hola, Lils –saludó James, amablemente.

–Hola, insoportable –masculló una enojada Lily.

–¿No podemos llevarnos bien sólo por un segundo?

–Suficiente tiempo –dijo la pelirroja, luego de esperar el segundo antes mencionado.

–De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansado, Lily. Cansado de que te des cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, cansado de que no me des ni una posibilidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, cansado de tus desprecios, de todo. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo, pero me voy a olvidar de ti, y de todo cuanto siento.

–James, yo…

–Olvídalo. Ha sido suficiente. –Y con esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una sorprendida Lily, a un orgulloso Sirius y a una atontada Pam cerca del lago.

Cuando todos recuperaron la postura, Lily se dio cuenta que James había olvidado un papel. Debía de haberse caído de su mochila. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la sala común: ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Se despidió de Pam y Sirius y comenzó a caminar, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente sentía todo eso por ella? ¿Realmente estaba tan enamorado como para sufrir así? ¿Ella lo había hecho sufrir así?

No se dio cuenta cómo llegó a la sala común de Griffindor, entró, y subió a su cuarto, pero de repente ya estaba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo el papel de James en su mano. No decidía todavía qué hacer con él. Finalmente, se decantó por leerlo. Parecía una nota hecha en clase entre él y sus amigos.

La parte superior del papel la ocupaba un dibujo de James: una snitch con el nombre de Lily dibujado en el medio. No podía creerlo. Luego, comenzaba lo que parecía una discusión entre James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

En esa nota decía que la amaba. Definitivamente Lily estaba atónita. ¿El, James, guapo, deportista, con miles de chicas esperando que se fijara en ellas, enamorado de Lily? Cómo podía ser posible, si ella no era popular, no era rubia oxigenada como las idiotas de Ravenclaw que babeaban por él, ni tenía un gran físico como esa Johnson, quien no dejaba de hacerle ojitos en cada entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Entonces… ¿Qué podía llegar a pensar? Había dicho todo eso. Se lo había dicho a sus propios amigos. ¿Sería cierto que la amaba?

James, además, le gustaba hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no quería sufrir. No quería verlo burlándose de ella.

¿Y si no se burlaba? ¿Y si realmente la quería? ¿Había arruinado una gran posibilidad de ser feliz?

Ya no tenía dudas. En cuanto lo viera, iría hacia él y le hablaría: claro, si aun quería hablar con ella, porque era obstinado (tal vez demasiado) y si había prometido olvidarse de ella, lo haría.

Que caprichoso era el destino: tantos años lo tuvo ahí, rogándole una sonrisa, pidiéndole que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade, o que le dijera un simple "Hola", y ahora que James no quería ni siquiera verla, Lily descubría la importancia que éste tenía en su vida…

Las horas que quedaban para la noche pasaron demasiado lentas, y, cuando se fue a dormir, tampoco pudo descansar. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de James. ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada?

–_Tu__sola__la__complicaste._–le respondió una voz.

–¿Quién dijo eso? –interrogó la pelirroja, asustada, mirando a todos lados en su habitación, por si alguna de las chicas estaba despierta.

–_Sabes__perfectamente__que__soy__tu__conciencia.__Sabes__que__tu__vida__era__fácil,__que__James__te__quería,__te__amaba__(aunque__de__hecho__aun__creo__que__te__ama),__y__fuiste__tú__la__que__lo__dejó__ir._

–Si realmente me amara, me esperaría –dijo Lily. ¡Por Merlín que no entendía razones!

–¡_Por__supuesto!__Cinco__años__esperando__que__le__dijeras__que__si__fue__poco__tiempo,__¿no?_

–¡No fueron Cinco años!

–_Desde__que__van__a__tercero,__cada__mes__en__que__hay__salida__a__Hogsmeade.__¿Sabes__qué?__Te__las__arreglas__sola,__pero__después__no__vengas__llorando__diciendo__que__tenía__razón._

–¡Adiós! Tampoco eres imprescindible, no te creas.

Y enojada como estaba, dio media vuelta e intentó, en vano, quedarse dormida.

La mañana siguiente la encontró despierta desde el día anterior, con dolor de cabeza por no haber podido dejar de pensar y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

¡Si ese chico no la perturbaba enamorado, la perturbaba enojado!

Y si… definitivamente eso era lo que menos toleraba: que la gente se enojara con ella.

Su día de escuela fue normal, salvo que no pudo hablar con James. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que lo buscaba parecía estar con alguna chica, hablando con sus amigos, practicando Quidditch, estudiando en la biblioteca…

Lily se fue a su habitación bastante decepcionada por no haber podido hablarle. ¿La había olvidado ya? ¿Tan poca cosa resultó ser en su vida?

_¡Basta,__Lily!_ Si su conciencia no la hacía parar de pensar, ella lo haría.

Pero, para su desgracia, toda la semana se sucedió de igual forma: no podía hablar con él, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, porque sus orbes marrones ni siquiera enfocaban en su dirección… al menos cuando ella lo estaba viendo.

¡Y es que James lo estaba pasando igual o peor! No soportaba no pelear con ella, no escuchar su voz, no poder encontrarse con sus ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Su pelo, escondiendo su rostro cuando hacía los trabajos, le impedía el paso para ver su hermosa nariz, sus labios fruncidos cuando se concentraba… Esperaba realmente que entendiera que ella no era un juego.

¡Y lo hizo! Lo tuvo que aprender por las malas, pero lo comprendió. Pero no fue sino hasta finales de la semana siguiente cuando Lily se armó de valor para ir a buscarlo.

Recorrió la biblioteca, los salones de clases, las galerías, la sala de profesores, la sala de prefectos… ¡Y nada! Sólo quedaba el estadio de Quidditch… Si estaba practicando allí, iba a estar con todos sus amigos… pero no importaba… Iba a buscarlo.

Caminó todo el colegio y llegó al estadio. Allí lo vio. Pero no estaba practicando: estaba parado en el centro de la cancha, mirando el cielo, azul celeste. La sintió venir, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

–Hola. –saludo Lily, sonrojándose.

–Hola, Lily. – _"__¿Lily?__¿Ya__no__era__Lils?__"_

_¡Basta!_Se reprochó mentalmente.

–Lo siento, James.

–No tienes por qué.

–Sí, si tengo. Y por favor no me interrumpas. Siento haberte tratado tan mal, siento no haber visto tus sentimientos, siento no haber visto en tus ojos que eras sincero: realmente lo siento. ¡No! Déjame terminar –dijo al ver que James iba a hablar. –Te amo, James, y entiendo si ahora me odias, pero me odiaría a mi misma por siempre si no te lo dijera.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

–Lily –la llamó James. –¡Lily!

No la iba a perder ahora que la podía tener con él. Decidió correr hasta alcanzarla. Ella no había dado muchos pasos, pero James la tomó del brazo y la giró. Sus labios se encontraron suavemente, intentando imprimir en ellos miles sentimientos. Se separaron levemente, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, dejando sus frentes juntas.

–¿Sales conmigo este sábado, Lily?

–Convénceme, James. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Y, con una sonrisa, ambos volvieron a besarse y se alejaron del estadio. Al fin y al cabo, para practicar había tiempo, para estudiar tenía tiempo… pero para estar con la mujer de su vida, ¡Ese era el momento!


End file.
